Canción de cuna
by Luka-sama
Summary: Para Kamui, Azura era la más bella melodía jamás creada.


_En el juego de Fire emblem siempre fui chica (por obvias razones) pero hablando con una amiga, ella siempre quiso Azura, así que aunque a mí me daba igual, decidí hacer un pequeño regalo para ella._

 _Fire emblem No me pertenece._

 **Canción de cuna**

Kamui conoce a Azura por su canto, claro que no es ciego y cuando la conoce, no puede evitar admirar la belleza sin igual de la princesa, pero es su voz la que sin duda la hace recordar siempre. Esa extraña voz con hermosas propiedades, que le hacen calmarse cuando es un dragón dispuesto a matar a todos, quien en medio de la guerra ayuda a sus aliados a seguir adelante y la que hace a otros temblar en su maldad.

Azura confía en él cuando lo conoce, como pocos hicieron al principio, está dispuesta a luchar a su lado por la decisión que elija.

Con sus ojos llenos de confianza, una sonrisa cálida y esperanza en sus palabras.

Incluso cuando más miembros se unen a su campaña, Azura sigue fielmente a su lado en medio de las batallas, dispuesta a sacrificarse si eso le da a su bando una oportunidad más para seguir adelante. Incluso aunque su propia canción podría matarla, ella sigue cantando para él. Una melodía similar a una serpiente que te atrapa y no te suelta.

Kamui conoce a miles de personas, lucha contra otras muchas, sus manos se llenan de sangre como su mente de agradecimientos. Hace tanto bien como mal, ya que debe matar a sus enemigos, como salvar a sus aliados. Es un monstruos capaz de convertirse en un dragón, tiene un temperamento fuerte y su deber es proteger a sus aliados.

Pero Azura no dice nada.

Ella solo está ahí.

Cantando.

.

—¿Estas bien?—dice una suave voz que lo hace saltar.

Gira su rostro inseguro de la fortaleza, que ahora es su hogar cuando la guerra por fin logro terminar. Cuando ambas naciones por fin están en paz y Valla vuelve poco a poco, a ser una nación prospera.

Azura está tranquilamente a su lado, sin sus habituales ropas, en su lugar tiene un camisón de dormir y luce su largo cabello suelto.

Sonríe de forma nerviosa.

La había levantado.

—Solamente estaba…pensando en cosas—no quiere decir directamente que estaba pensando en ella.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Esta toma asiento frente a él, en medio de aquella gran ventana, con un hermoso paisaje nocturno a través de esta. Ve a la mujer que se convirtió en su esposa, ladear la cabeza confundida e intentando leer sus pensamientos. Ya no mostrando tanta seriedad como en medio de la guerra, si no ahora con un aire de paz y felicidad.

—No olvidaste que mañana es el cumpleaños de Kana—le reprocha en su voz y él salta ofendido.

—No olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi princesa—gruñe por bajo recordando a su adorable hija menor.

Una pequeña con el cabello azulado de su madre, pero con la habilidad de convertirse en un dragón como él. Kana es su hija menor, que siempre estuvo más unida a él, mientras que Shigure su primogénito, tenía la unión de la música con su madre, ambos cantando de igual y bella forma.

Su familia.

¿Cuándo paso?

¿Por qué a él?

A veces siente que al igual que las canciones de Azura, él debería tener una vida diferente, siente que debió morir en medio de la batalla en lugar de algunos de sus aliados. Que debió morir en medio de una guerra y no sobrevivir con la carga de sus vidas en su espalda. Él no merece esto, no merece felicidad, no merece una familia que lo ama y por la cual moriría, él no merece tener una vida con paz.

Una mano sobre su mejilla le hace alzar la mirada.

Azura siempre lo ve como si leyera sus pensamientos, tal vez lo haga, ya que siempre que canta, sus letras son como si curaran parte de su alma herida.

No se queja cuando esta lo atrae a su persona, cuando lo tiene sobre su regazo o como ignora las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos sin que pueda controlarlas. Han pasado algunos años de la guerra, pero hay noches como esa, donde simplemente se quiebra ante los recuerdos.

Era un rey patético.

Pero al menos su reina era fuerte, para estar a su lado y ayudarle a levantarse.

Entonces una suave melodía, una pequeña nana que Azura había compuesto ante el nacimiento de su hijo Shigure, comenzó a resonar por el pasillo. Ve fijamente el rostro de su esposa, que ahora canta la hermosa melodía.

Siempre cantando.

Siempre brillando.

Siempre sanando.

Para él Azura era una hermosa canción, no es que solo pensara en música cuando está a su lado. Ama su sonrisa, sus palabras, no su voz sino las palabras que dice con ella. Se siente débil a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo el hombre más fuerte que puede hacer todo para salvarla. Pero no podía negar que Azura era el ejemplo más puro de música, la más bella melodía creada, solamente para él.

Y sus hijos por supuesto.

—Que bella melodía—musita poco antes de entrar en un sueño.

Provocando que su esposa sonrisa al sentir la caricia en su mejilla, como si pudiera entender sus pensamientos, sobre que no hablaba de la canción de cuna (aunque esta también era preciosa), que en su lugar solo pensaba en ella.

Que provoco que la tristeza se fuera.

Con una bella balada.

 **Fin**

 _Notas finales._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
